Sonic in Bleach
by Nimue's Lake
Summary: first fanfic. Sonic goes to eggman's lair to save his firends, but then gets teleported to a place known as Karakura town. rated T just for foul language. I SUCK AT SUMMARIES, JEEZ. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

SonicBleach

Prologue

Sonic runs at high speeds toward his friends, whom Eggman (A/N: I will now call him egg butt, cuz that's what he is) has captured. As soon as he gets there, he sees who has been captured. The people there were Amy, Tails, and Knuckles. Then while trying to break them free, Egg-butt knocks him out cold.

As soon as Sonic regains consciousness, he is in the cell with his friends. Shadow was in the cell as well. Then Egg-butt explains his 'master plan'. He now says that he has built a 'dimensional transporter', and that he may not know where it will take them. After a completely boring evil speech, Egg-butt now hits the big red button, sending sonic and friends flying into a dimension that has a town called Karakura Town.

Chapter 1: Sonic's POV

Ugh, where am I? And why do I feel like I'm not me anymore…? I looked around to see where the hell am I. Lush gardens everywhere. I had a crazy feeling that I was not on Mobius anymore. Then I noticed my hands. Human. I was about to panic until I saw Tails right next to me. He had changed in appearance too. I tried to wake up Tails.

"Hey buddy, wake up. I have a feeling that we're not on Mobius." I said softly.

"Huh? Where am I? Oh, hi Sonic. Wait…WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO SONIC?! " Tails screamed, seeing me for the first time.

"Whoa, calm down, it's me. You changed too, ya know." I said, trying to calm him down.

"Oh, so I have…oh well." he said.

"Let's look for Amy, Knuckles, and Shadow. I have a feeling that they are here too." I said getting up.

As soon as I get up, Amy comes out of nowhere, AND I MEAN _NOWHERE, _and tackles me. Man, can't she stop doing that for one day or something? And she changed in appearance, too.

"AMY WILL YOU PLEASE GET OFF ME!!!! YOU'RE CHOKING ME!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Oh, sorry Sonic. Any way, where are we?" she asked.

"How should I know? I'm not from here now am I?" I said in sarcasm.

"Hello, faker. Seems that you have your hands full with the pink girl over there." A voice said. I should have known. The only person who calls me 'faker' is Shadow the Hedgehog. Or human in this case.

"Whaddya want this time, shadow?" I said.

"Nothing, just to get the hell back to our dimension. We're in a place called the Soul Society." he said. I stared at him in total disbelief

At the same time this was happening… :Normal POV 

Ichigo Kurosaki was at his bed, laying down, thinking what had happened. _"Who was that girl who helped us with that monster thing…?" _Then a girl came out of the shadows, scaring the hell out of Ichigo.

Back to Sonic and his crew…

Now what do I do??? The Chaos Emeralds fell in this world as well, but who knows where the hell the fell to???? OHMYGOD I am sooooooooo doomed like shit…until Knuckles breaks me out of my crazy train of thought.

"HI GUYS!!!!" He yelled.

"AUGH!!! RIGHT IN MY EAR DUDE!!!" I screamed. How in the hell am I supposed to think with the mental retard yelling in my ear?! Uh..scratch that last comment…

"Back to the point you retards! How are we supossed to get the Chaos Emeralds?" Shadow asked. How In the hell am I supposed to do that? Showoff…

"I saw a sign that said we coud go into a place called the Sereitei if we an pass a few tests" Tails said. That was the best idea that I heard ever since I got here!

To Ichigo and the girl…(3 guesses who the girl is): Normal POV

"So, how am I supposed to believe you?" Ichigo asked. The girl answered. The girl's name was Rukia Kuchiki. "Because you see a Soul reaper right in your face." She said, sounding annoyed. Ichigo then flipped a table screaming "THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!!!!"

To Sonic and crew…again: Sonic's POV

To kill me is to set the world to chaos… Wow. That's has GOT to be the most stupid thing I have ever heard. Now, what to do…? We had gotten to the Sereitei a couple minutes ago.

"Sonic, I'm scared…" Amy whined. Now when was the last time I heard that…? Oh, yeah. A FEW MINUTES AGO! Man, I don't get Amy at all these days. And then a giant came out of nowhere. Well, well, is this another friend of Egg-butt?

"I guard the west gate of the Sereiti. To get in, you have to beat me. My name is Jensei" he said. (A/N: I got no names for the gate guardian, so I went with this one)

"Finally, a challenge. Now I can test if I still have my powers." I said. Shadow was the first one to go and hit the dude. Does he like being first in all things? Well I can't tell a thing about him, even though I can tell that he keeps to himself all the time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Shadow's POV

As always, Sonic was the one to taunt people. Just attack it and get it done with. There's no reason to taunt with people who won't matter in your life. Ok, I REALLY need to stop with the philosophical speeches thing. It's getting annoying as shit.

"Ooh, my turn! _Sonic Wind!_" Sonic yelled, throwing out a neon blue wind blade. It hits the guardian with deadly accuracy.

"Sonic you total retard…" I whispered. Well, might as well get this over with. "_Chaos Spear!_" I yelled, throwing many energy based spears at the guardian. He fell like a rock when falling. Puh-the-ic!

"I'll finish it off!!! _Swirling Hearts!_" Amy yelled, swinging her hammer, which in turn makes a tornado of hearts. I sometimes wonder where in the world she gets her hammer from.

"You may enter because of defeating me." The guardian said, getting up. Then he opens the door to the so called place known as the Sereitei.

"Well, you do know letting people in without permission is not permitted, Jensei." A voice said. I looked around until I saw a man in a weird bath robe, except it was black, and I know for a fact that bathrobes are NOT black.

"Who're you? A sauna attendee?" Sonic said, laughing his guts out at his own joke. I got to admit that it was funny.

Then he got annoyed. "HEY! At least I not the one who looks like an emo boy! And the name is Renji Abrai." He retorted. I tried to sidestep by him, but he wouldn't let me. He moved at the speed when me and Sonic are having a foot race.

"I would like you to know that I can move faster than the speed of sound, so it's best for you to step aside" I said, pushing him aside.

"Yeah, move out of the way, if you know what's good for you." Sonic said, backing me up. As I was going to say that I can take care of myself, Renji attacked with a sword he had. Sonic and me jumped out of the way just in time.

"That's not possible. No one can move at the speed of sound" he said.

"Oh, but it is. Sonic, let's show him what we mean." I said. Then we started running at our top speed. I could have seen his face but, at the speed we're going at… well it was a whole other story. Then Sonic did something unexpected.

"_Sonic Wind!" _he yelled, summoning a wind blade again. Renji got hit by the wind blade and was pushed back a couple steps. Oh my god… "Sonic! What the hell was that for?!" I yelled at him. Renji was shocked at what Sonic just did.

"How did you…do that?!" Renji stammered.

"Let me show you again, except it's different. _Chaos Spear! _" I yelled. The spear hit Renji square in the chest.

"Let's go, before Renji gets up and stops us." Tails said. That's was the BEST idea I've heard ever since I got here. We rushed inside the Sereitei. The only one who didn't make it was Amy. She was too far away from the door to make it in time.

"Aw, crap. Amy's outside this…big-ass door and we can't open it!" Tails moaned.

"Since when do you care about Amy, Tails? I thought that you were in love with Cosmo!" Sonic asked. I have to admit, I thought that the kitsune was in love with that seedrian.

"Uh…never mind…I do love Cosmo though." Tails replied, sounding a bit shaky.

"Right..." I said in sarcasam.

* * *

**Ok, I forgot to put disclaimers in chapter 1, but I'll do it now. I don't own sonic or bleach. They belong to their respective owners. And that I know that this chapter was short. I need more ideas for this story. I have the storyline down but I need about 3 OC's for the next chapter, 'Cause that's where they get their zan-pak-tos. I need their name, age, powers, and appearance. DO NOT OVERPOWER YOUR OC'S!!and it totally forgot how to spell Renji's name... :3 well, see you next chapter! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Sonic's POV

Ooh, someone's in hot water now! If I was heartless, I would have been laughing by now. But, since Tails is my 'lil bro, I can't.

"Oh, you must be our new Soul Reapers. Welcome." A random person in the same black bathrobe as Renji had. I wondered how he got here so quickly.

"Now we need to place you in your squad. We are missing 7 Soul Reapers on squad 13, so you will be in that squad. We just have to fill 3 more spots" The man said. (A/N: I don't know how many Soul Reapers are in a squad, mostly because I've been watching the anime and reading the manga)

"O…K…?" I said, completely clueless about what he was saying.

To Ichigo and Rukia…: Normal POV

Ichigo and Rukia were experiencing a day at school. By that time, Ichigo was a Soul Reaper.

"NO WAY! I only wanted to help my family. So there's no way that I will help you." Ichigo said, crossing his arms in an 'X' formation. Then he turned away, and started walking home. "Find someone else, 'cause I'm not doing it." He said.

"Well, if you won't do this voluntary, then I have to force you." Rukia said. Then she dashed towards Ichigo. Ichigo then turned around, but too late. Rukia's palm hit his face, and then his soul came out of his body. He screamed when he saw his body on the ground, and he was standing.

"OH MY GOD!!! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?!" Ichigo yelled at the top of his lungs.

"You. Come with me" was all Rukia said to Ichigo.

Back with Sonic and gang…: Sonic's POV

We walked to a temple-like building. I was curious to what it was for. We walked inside. Then we saw more people with the black bathrobe. Man, what are those things for anyway?

"Jasmin, do mind getting these new squad members their zan-pak-to's and their uniforms?" the man asked a woman with blue hair.

"Sure, captain." She said. Then she looked at us. "Move it, slowpokes. We don't want to take all day" she said.

"We have to warn you we can move at the speed of sound." Shadow said, being the smart-ass that he is.

"Then I can move at the speed of light." She said, sarcasm in her voice. Then we walked into some kind of storage room.

"Well, here are your Soul Reaper uniforms. You have to wear these at all times, or else you can be treated as intruders." she said.

"Well, that's good info. So what about these so-called zan-pak-to's you are going to give us?" I asked.

Jasmin got a stern look on her face. "You should know this from the academy." She said. I shot a look to Shadow saying if we should trust her. He responded by telling the truth.

"We came here from another dimension. We need to get home. But we need 7 gems, called chaos emeralds, to get home." Shadow explained.

Jasmin stared at us for a while. "OK. From the looks on your faces, I can tell it's true. But to pass security, you still need to wear these." She said, handing us the uniforms.

"Thank you. But will you keep this info a secret? We can't trust anyone." Tails said. Then he flashed his puppy dog look. He's really good at the thing, so people can't resist. But being around him for a couple years, the effect wears off.

"Ok. Just stop that puppy dog look. It's annoying me." Jasmin said. Then she continued. "While you were fighting Renji, I was spying on you. So that comment on how you two can run at the speed of sound was true. So based on your attacks, I found the right zan-pak to's." she said, rummaging through a stack of swords.

"What are zan-pak-to's, anyway?" Knuckles asked. I had forgotten that Knuckles was here.

"Zan-pak-to's are swords that kill evil spirits, called hollows, which will do anything to eat innocent spirits and us Soul Reapers. I'll ask the captain if I can train you in the ways of the zan-pak-to's." Jasmin said.

Knuckles asked another question. "Oh… What do we do to save innocent spirits?"

"We perform the Konso. Konso is when you hit the soul's forehead with the hilt of your zan –pak-to." She answered. "I need to know your names to hand you your zan-pak-to's." she asked.

"I'm Sonic." I replied

"I'm Shadow." Shadow said.

"My name's Miles Prower, but you can call me Tails." Tails said.

"My name's Knuckles, Guardian of the Master Emerald" Knuckles said. He shouldn't have mentioned that last part.

"Well, you know my name, so here are your zan-pak-to's." she said. "Sonic, your zan-pak-to is the Blue Tornado; because I saw you air attack, the Sonic Wind, if I remember." She said, handing me my sword. It was one that looked like a samurai sword.

Then she continued. "Shadow, yours is called the Black Lance; because I saw your attack, the Chaos Spear." She handed Shadow a sword just like mine, except it was more rounded than flat.

"Hey, Tails? What's your best ability?" Jasmin asked.

"I really don't have any abilities, even though I have an IQ of al least 400." Tails said.

"Well then I give you the Yellow Gizmo; since you have a high IQ." She said, handing him a sword that was like Caliburn, except more thinner.

Then she continued with Knuckles. "Well, you're left. I give you the Red Guardian; because you protect the gem known as the Master Emerald." She said handing him one that looked like a katana.

"Thanks!" we all said. Shadow just grunted in appreciation.

"Now tell me, what the gems that you call the Chaos Emeralds are?" she asked.

* * *

**whoo hoo, chapter 3 is done!!!! ^_^ Now, all that i need is 3 more OC's. i already have one. so to review what you need for your OC is this: name, age, zan-pak-to name, shikai apearrance, bankai appearance, what he/she looks like, and powers. as i said in chapter 2: DO NOT OVERPOWER YOUR OC'S PLEASE!!! i also need a name for the captain. leave in reviews please. anyone want to be assitant captain??? teel me when you submit your oc. Disclaimer: i own nothing in this story, except Jasmin. the meaning of the color of her hair will be revealed soon enough....**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Shadow's POV

I sighed. I had to explain because I was the one who knew most about Chaos Emeralds. And because everyone was staring at me.

"Chaos Emeralds are mystical gems that can control time and space if you can. There are 7 of them in existence. If you can collect all 7 of them, it can preform miracles of cause mass destruction to the world. There's also one called the Master Emerald that is rumored to be created by the gods themselves. It has the power level of infinity." I said.

"Sounds like a big shiny rock if you ask me." Jasmin said, looking dumbfounded.

"HEY! Only I can mock Knuckles' shiny rock!" Sonic yelled. Well, if you ask me, Sonic is the only one here that mocks the Master Emerald.

"Anyway, let's get you to the captain so I can prepare you for your first mission." Jasmin said, motioning to us to follow her. We followed.

Later...

We headed inside a building that looked like a shrine. Then into a conference room. It looked like one in G.U.N.

"Captain, I have the new recruits ready for training!" she said to no one in particular.

"Let them in. You will be training them too, Jasmin." A voice yelled. Surprising enough, a door slid open.

"Walk in, if you please." The voice said. then we got a good look at the captain. The person was a female. Which was weird because I was used to having the Commander around.

"My name is Aiko Harinezumi, but you have to refer to me as Captain." she said.

"O.K." We all said.

"Now, all of you will be training with the best Soul Reaper." Captain said.

"You mean Jasmin, right?" Sonic said.

"Yes, i mean Jasmin, and another one. He will meet you at the training fields, at 10 AM sharp." she said. "Until then, my Soul Reapers. You are dissmissed."

Dormitories...

I was lying on my bed, thinking what had just happened. to have a female captain brings chills up my spine. And also i got a sword that's called the Black Lance. It sounded cool to me.

* * *

**done! next chapter will begin training. the captain's last name has a meaning. try to figure it out! i'm suffering from writer's block mostly because in chapter 6 or 7 will begin the craziness of Sonic in Ichigo's world!!!! now i still nneed at least 3 more OC's to finish. and KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT!!! i have a problem with short and long chapters... **

**Disclaimer: i own nothing in this story except Jasmin and Aiko Harinezumi. (hint for the last name: it has to do with the sonic universe.)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Sonic s POV

"WAKE UP YOU SLOW POKES! IT'S TIME FOR TRAINING!!" Jasmin yelled

"AUGH!!!!" I screamed. That was the second time that had happened! Shadow fell out of his bed with a thud.

"CAN YOU BE A LITTLE LESS QUIET?!" Shadow yelled, after hitting the floor.

"I don t want to. And hurry up. Your training is about to start, and Sam is already there. SO MOVE IT!!!" she said. Then she left.

At the training grounds...

We ran to the training grounds. I actually ran faster than Shadow this time! Whoo-hoo!!

"About time you got here." someone said.

"And might I ask who are you?" Shadow said

"My name is Sam Leonhart, and I m going to train you along with Jasmin." he said.

"And the fact that your friends got here faster than you guys, oddly enough." Jasmin said, approaching Sam.

"Where are Tails and Knuckles anyway?" I asked, curious.

"They are at the Hollow dummies, practicing their swordmanship." Sam said, in a sarcastic tone.

Oddly enough, I looked around for Tails. I saw them excatly where he said they were. Who knew that Tails was good at swordmanship?

"Now, to get started on your training. Go to the Hollow dummy and slice its mask clean off." Sam said, pointing to the dummy with a weird looking mask on.

"This will be easy as breaking a robot." I said getting ready to unleash a Sonic Wind.

"BUT, there s a catch. You cannot use any powers." Jasmin said.

"WHAT?!?!?! NO POWERS???" We both yelled.

"YEA NO POWERS!!" Jasmin yelled.

"WHY?!?!" We yelled, again.

"Cause Jasmin told me about your powers already. And because this is supposed to test your swordmanship." Sam explained. Man, and i wanted to use Sonic Wind again~!!! Man, this sucks a ton of shit...

"Hi Sonic, Shadow!" Tails said, appearing next to us.

"Ah!!!! Oh, oh, it's you Tails." I said, scaring the shit out of me.

"Never do that again, will you?" Shadow said.

"OK, BACK TO PRACTICE!!!" Sam said.

"And you can't eat until you slice the mask off." Jasmin said. AW DAMMIT NOW I CAN'T EAT TOO?!?!??? AW, COME ON!!!!

Later...

"OK, I got the mask clean off!! Now can I eat?? I'm starving!!!" I whined.

"Fine. Now, for your evaluations." Jasmin said.

"Get it over with." Shadow said.

"Ok, Mr. I-wanna-leave!!" she said. Then she continued. "Sonic, your swordmanship was amazing! Where did you learn that technique?"

"I have my ways...!" I mused.

"Shadow, you too! have good skill to with the sword too." Jasmin said

"Thanks, i got the skill while fighting my enemy." he said with a smirk. Then a butterfly came.

"All Soul Reapers, report to the Captain's Quarters NOW!" the butterfly said

* * *

**and......CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!!! sorry, this was supossed to come out on 5/7/10....a day late....T^T. Sam leonhart belongs to Sam Leonhart. Jasmin and Aiko Harinezumi belong to me Sonic and friends belong to Sega and Sonic Team. Bleach characters belong to Tite Kubo. **

**go on youtube and see this video for randomness....ITS SO FUNNY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^::.com/watch?v=L_e71lq_rlo **

**JUST WATCH IT YOU WILL LAUGH!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Shadow's POV**

"Move it people, we do not want to upset the Captain." Sam said, going ahead than all of us.

"Just one question. What was that butterfly?" I asked.

"That's the connection between all the Soul reapers in squad 13. Every squad has a different method of connection. Squad 13 got the butterfly." Jasmin explained.

"Well, let's get a move on, because the Captain sounds pissed." Sonic said.

**At the meeting room...**

"Captain, we're here!" Jasmin yelled, opening the door we passed trough yesterday.

"OK, let's get this meeting started. First things first, we have a new squad forming. And three of you are in the squad." Then every one started talking about it.

"Well, who are in the squad, Captian?" a woman who had jet-black hair asked.

"Well, Kazumi, the 3 Soul Reapers are Sam, Tails, and Knuckes." she replied. Then she continued. "And Sam, you're the captain."

"Wha~~?" He said, dumbfounded.

"I'll repeat myself. You are Captain." She said.

"Whoo-hoo!" He yelled.

"Any other announcements, Captain?" i asked.

"Yes. One of our Soul Reapers has not repoted back for a while. I will send 4 of you to capture her." She answered.

"Who, Captain?" Jasmin asked.

"You, Sonic, Shadow, and Kazumi. Sam will come later, after he has finished training Tails and Knuckles." She said.

"Ok." We replied.

"Captain, they haven't finished thier training yet!" a woman with magenta hair yelled.

"Dream, Jasmin can train them while they are thelling Rukia to report back." She said. then she turned to us, giving me a piece of paper that had a profile on it. "This is Rukia Kuchiki's details. I want you to take he back here, even if she does'nt want to." she said.

"Now, the last thing i need to mention. We have found a silver gem that has strong powers. If anyone knows about it, speak now." She said, showing the Chaos Emerald.

"MAY WE HAVE THAT CAPTAIN??" Sonic and I yelled at the same time.

"Why? Does it belong to you?" the Captain said.

"In a way, yes. Tails, Knuckles, Sonic, and I come from another dimention. We need that gem and 6 others to get home." Sonic said. Finally, he said something that was worth saying!

She took this in for a while. Then she said "OK, you may keep it. also, you may remain in the human world to find your gems." She said, with a smile on her face.

"Thank you, Captain." I said.

"Now, Until another day, my Soul Reapers. You are dissmissed." she said.

**Two Days Later...**

"OK, are you ready to go?" Jasmiin asked.

"All set here!" Sonic said.

"Same here!" Kazumi said.

"I'm good." I replied. Thank God that the Captain let us stay in the human world to let us look for the Chaos Emeralds. Thay are our only way home, and we need to find them

"Then let's get a mve on!" She yelled. Then a pair of doors opened. We stepped inside.

* * *

**chaper 6 is done!!! yay! i may not be uploading a bit... Disclaimers: i dont own Sonic and Friends. I dont own bleach either. Sam Leonhart belongs to Sam Leonhart, Kazumi belongs to JS clarke. Jasmin and aiko belongs to me**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Ichigo's POV****  
**  
I was on the way to school when a door opened. Now, usually, you don't see a door open RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU. That's random, if you ask me. Then 4 people fell out of the door. Then it automatically closed.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU?! NEVER OPEN THE DOOR!!! IT OPENS BY ITSELF, YA KNOW!!!" a woman with blue hair yelled."WELL, SORRY!! HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?!" a man with the same shade of blue hair shrieked.

"WILL YOU BOTH STOP YELLING?!" I yelled.

"Wait...You can see us?" the woman questioned.

"If he can talk to us, then yes." a man with ebony hair with red highlights said.

"Sheesh, you act like I'm not here. That freaks me out like shit." I said.

"Hey, if you can see us, then do you know Rukia Kuchiki?" The blue haired man said.

"Yes... but one question. Are you Soul Reapers?" I said. Then Rukia appeared right in back of me.

"Ichigo, where have you been?? I was waiting for you at school when--- Jasmin, is that you?" Rukia asked.

"Rukia!!! Man, am I glad to see you! Captain wants to talk to you, and boy is she MAD!" she said, hugging Rukia. I stared at her in complete disbelief.

"Rukia...? WHO THE HELL ARE THEY???" I yelled.

"Oh sorry. This is Jasmin and Kazumi. I don't know who are the other 2" She said, pointing to the blue haired woman and another person I didn't see.

"Oh, my name is Sonic and the other one is Shadow" The blue haired man said.

"Well then, Rukia, you better report in before Captain sends Byakuya and Renji here." Jasmin said.

"I...cant..." Rukia replied.

"Well, why cant you...? I mean, get out of the gigai and go to the Sereitei!" Kazumi said.

"Um... the reason why is because..." I started, until Rukia sent me a death glare.

"I can't report in because I was injured too badly and I..." Rukia started

"You did what?" Sonic questioned.

"I gave my Soul Reaper powers to Ichigo here."

* * *

**i'm done im done~~~~!!!!! soory for the loong time. AND YES I KNOW IT'S SHORT AND WITH A CLIFFHANGER. Anywayz diclaimers: I own nothing in this story execpt Jasmin and the Captian (refer to chapter 3 or 4 to know her name). Sam belongs to Sam Leonhart, and Kazumi belongs to J.S. Clarke. and i may be uploading soon...sorry for such short chappies... **


	8. Chapter 8

****

**Chapter 8: Sonic's POV**

"OH MY GOD!" I shrieked. Ooh, wait till Captain get her hands on Rukia. I remember what happened to Shadow when he made the Captain mad. And I am SOOO~~ not remembering that.

"ARE YOU AWARE HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU ARE IN?" Jasmin yelled.

"Look, I can explain!" Rukia said.

"Good luck with that. Captain is going to kill you so badly!" Kazumi yelled. Exactly what was on my mind, so i nooded in agreement.

"Just wait until you get your powers back and we get the Chaos Emeralds. Then we go back to the Sereitei." Shadow said.

"What are the Chaos Emeralds? I've never heard of them." Rukia said.

"Maybe June knows. All she talks about is the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise." the boy with the orange hair said. Am I famous here too? 'Cause I'm famous on Mobius, so maybe it's possible.

"Uh, Shadow? Maybe we're famous here and back on Mobius." I whispered into Shadow's ear.

"It IS possible. But wait till we get to his school, because maybe there's a Chaos Emerald." Shadow replied

"We will have to stay with you because it was Captain's orders." Kazumi said.

"WHAT? NOW I HAVE TO MAKE ROOM FOR YOU GUYS?" The orange-haired boy said. I REALLY need to learn his name.

"No, you dumbass. We have reservations for a hotel, ya know." Shadow said. Man, is he always an asshole to people he doesn't know?

"Well then, guess we'll see you tomorrow." I said, eagar to get the hell out of there.

"See you later." Rukia said. Then we headed to the hotel.

At the Sereitei... (Normal POV)

"Ow...where am I, and where's Blaze?" a silver haired man said. (Three guesses who he is)

"I'm right here, dimwit. And to answer your question, we are in a place called the Sereitei." Blaze said.

"Oh. Why are we not on Mobius then? And why are we human?" Silver asked.

_'I love Silver, but he asks too many questions sometimes.' _Blaze thought.

"I dunno, guess we have to be human in this world. Now, since I sense the Sol Emeralds, so we can start looking." Blaze said, lending a hand to Silver, who was still on the ground.

"Oh, OK." Silver said, grabbing Blaze's hand and getting up.

Then Blaze started running to the source of the Sol Emeralds. Silver followed, but the 2 did not see the person hiding very near to them. And that person was Mephiles the Dark. Oddly, he still looked like Shadow, except he was human, and the fact that his hair was black and gray. He was still was in his second form, the one he used to trick Silver and Blaze to do his bidding, and to kill the Iblis Trigger, a.k.a: Sonic the Hedgehog

"Hm, so we are not on Mobius, nor Soleanna." He mused. "Oh, well. Might as well find a person who will do my bidding." he said. Then he ran off the oppisite way that Silver and Blaze went.

The Next Day, At School... (Sonic's POV)

I was on the way to Ichigo's classroom with the group (Yes, I finally learned his name), until a pink blur catched me. I immeadltly knew it was Amy. Three...Two...One...

"SONIC I AM SO GLAD TO SEE YOU!" Amy yelled.

"AMY GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" I shrieked.

"Oh, sorry." Amy said, pushing herself off me.

"Does she do that everytime?" Ichigo asked.

"You have no idea." Shadow replied.

"Anyways, let's get to class." Rukia said.

In the classroom...

"June, what are Chaos Emeralds?" Ichigo asked.

* * *

**And...another cappie done! AND i included Mephee into the story. and yes, Mephiee is my nickname for him. So Jasmin will call him that. anywayz, Disclaimers: I own none of these characters, except June, Jasmin, and the Captain. Kazumi Belongs to J.S, Clarke, also my best buddy. and yes i know that there are typos in the last chappie...stupid typos...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chaper 9: Shadow's POV**

"Chaos Emeralds are mystical gems that are tied to the ancient Echindna Race a.k.a: the Knuckles Clan, which have unlimited power and when you collect all seven, you can create a miracle or destroy the entire world. The only ones that can harness their power is Sonic, Shadow, and Silver The Hedgehog. They have been stolen by Dr. Eggman a.k.a: Dr. Robotnik, which he has tried to use for may evil plans, but foiled by Sonic and his friends. Why?" June replied. She just summed up everything known about the Chaos Emeralds in a few sentences. Wow.

"OK, overload of info there." Ichigo said.

"So, why do you want to know?" June asked.

"Because we are looking for them. DUH!" Sonic said.

"Wait, Chaos Emeralds don't...exist... OK. If they do exist, then what level is achieved when Sonic and Shadow use the Chaos Emeralds?" she asked.

"Uh..." Ichigo started, but then I finished for him.

"Super Sonic and Super Shadow." I stated.

"Who was the 3 people who portrayed as Lancelot, Percival, and Gawain?" she asked. I was dumbfounded at this question. But Sonic knew the answer.

"Shadow, Blaze, and Knuckles. I was there." Sonic replied.

"How...Oh, my fucking God, you ARE Sonic and Shadow." June whispered.

"OK. thanks for the info." Ichigo said. but then June held him back.

"Can i come with you guys? I can sense Chaos Energies." She said.

"Since my senses have been blocked... Sure, why not?" Sonic said. My senses have been blocked ever since I got here, so I don't care.

"Now, the person who has a Chaos Emerald right now is Orihime Inoue." June told us. By that time, Rukia had joined us.

"What does Orihime have?" She asked.

"A Chaos Emerald." I answered.

"Oh. Anyways, how can we get it away from her?" Sonic asked.

"I have a very good idea how to get it away from her..." I said, smirking.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Sonic's POV****  
**  
I hate it when he gets that smirk on his face. The smirk only appears when he's about to do something stupid.

"Shadow, what are you trying to do?" I asked him.

"Nothing stupid, just to get the Chaos Emerald. From the girl." He said.

"How? you don't even know which girl is Orihime!" Ichigo mentioned.

"Oh yeah. I feel like Sonic now." Shadow said. June then snickered. Oh, ha ha, that was so funny I forgot how to laugh.

"I know. It's the one with the orange hair." Rukia said, pointing to a girl. Then Jasmin appeared.

"Oh, Orihime has a Chaos Emerald? Good thing too, 'cause she showed it to me." she said.

"Ok then. Now to get that Chaos Emerald." Shadow mentioned. Then he walked over to the girl. Then I saw a girl with her. I tas a girl that had short, spiky black hair.

"What's that you have in your hand?" Shadow asked Orihime.

"Oh, nothing. Just a green emerald that I found this morning." she replied, holding out the Chaos Emerald.

"May I see it?" Shadow asked. Right now, he sounded like he wanted to hook up with her, oddly.

"Oh, ok." she replied, handing him the emerald. He shot us a look saying that he going to make a run for it. I stared at him in total disbelief. THAT was his plan? You have got to be kidding me. That was thw most stupidest plan I have ever heard. But I followed with it anyway. Then he made a run for it.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE, YOU MORON!" the girl with the spiky hair screeched. Ichigo, Rukia, and I followed.

**Later... (Normal POV)**

After a very long chase, they ended up in a park.

"Sonic, Shadow? WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU LEARN TO RUN SO FAST?" Ichigo yelled.

"I dunno. I was born with it." Sonic answered.

"Oh...My...GOD! So you DO run at the speed of sound." June said, catching her breath.

"Holy shit... that was fast." Rukia huffed.

"Ive seen it before, but not that fast!" Jasmin said.

"Ah, so you were coming here. I guessed right." A voice said.

"I told you he would come here." another voice said.

"Who are you?" Sonic yelled.

"Oh, you do not remember me, Sonic? Neither do you you Shadow?" The voice said.

"Oh, shit..." June said. Then the figure jumped out of the shadows. It was none other than Mephiles the Dark.(Play "Mephiles Phase 1" just for special effect)

"Hello." Mephiles said.

"MEPHILES! What do you want this time?" Shadow yelled.

''Nothing, just the Chaos Emeralds." He said.

Then the other figure showed himself. It was Sosuke Aizen.

"Hello, Jasmin. Never thought I would see you here."

"What do you want, Aizen? I never liked you anyway." she spat.

"Nothing, just the Hogoyoku, and the Chaos Emeralds." he simply said. Then Mephiles snatched the Emerald from June's hands.

"Ah, fuck. He got the Emerald." June said. Then the 2 made thier escape.

* * *

**done! ^_^ Now, disclaimers: I own nothing in this story, just June and Jasmin. Just to clarify, June is my Bleach OC and Jasmin is my Sonic OC. Just for the sake of self-insertation, that's why. And yes i want Mephee in the games. He's awesome. I use Mephee for Mephiles' nickname. Shadow's nickname is Shads, and Sonic's nickname is Son-ni(prononced in japanese). next chappie will include all OC's i have avalible. Silvaze is planty in next chappie. I LOVE SILVAZE SO WHAT? **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Silver's POV

"So, you are the new recruits." a man mentioned."Pretty much!" I said, looking around.

"Well that's a good thing. I need more Soul Reapers, because this squad is new. Tails!" the man said. Then another person came. The dude had yellow hair. I thought it was Tails, Sonic's buddy, so i tried. 

"

Tails, is that you?" I asked.

"Silver? and Blaze? What are you 2 doing here?" he shrieked.

"Oh, the Sol Emeralds transported us here, Why?" Blaze answered.

"Oh, God, not again... Captain, mind if i can get their zan-pak-to's, please?

"Sure, go right ahead." the person that tails called 'Captain' said.

"And, you 2. My name's Sam Leonhart, but you have to call me Captain." he said.

"O...K...?" We both said. Then we left with Tails.

At the Storage room...

"Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles and me came here through the Chaos Emeralds. And now Sonic and Shadow are searching for the Chaos Emeralds. Now, to get your zan-pak-to's." Tails explained.

"What are those?" I asked.

"They are swords that can kill evil souls, a.k.a: Hollows." Tails said.

"Tails, why are you staying here?" Blaze asked. Man, I had forgotten to ask about that. I wish I could tell her that I love her. I think that she may not love me back. I wish that may never happen. After that Iblis incident, she had come back from her imprisonment from Iblis.

"I stay here because of Captain's orders and the fact Sonic told me to stay." Tails said. "Anyways, here is the storage room."

We headed into some kind of storage room. There was a ton of swords that hanged up on the wall.

''Silver, you have the Silver Storm, 'cuz your physic powers and you fur/hair color." Tails said, handing me a sword that looked like a weird version of a samurai sword.

"Blaze, since you have pyrokinesis, you get the Purple Flames." He said, handing her a thinner blade than mine.

"YOU GOT... the Purple Flames!" Omochao came out of nowhere and said that. Everyone screamed after that.

"DIE YOU SPAWN OF THE DEVIL!" Tails shrieked. Then he slashed the little robotic chao with a sword had.

"...Ok...?" Me and Blaze said.

* * *

**WOOHOO! I'M DONE! ^_^ go on you tube and search up "Sonic is stupid in school" you'll see what will happen in the next chappie. Disclamers: i own nothing in this story. Sam Leonhart belongs to Sam Leonhart. that is all. and not a lot of Silvaze as i expected...**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Sonic's POV (Back at School....)

"I can't believe I lost the Chaos Emerald..." June muttered.

"We'll get it back." I said.

"Oh, well. and besides, we have 2 already." Shadow said.

"How?" Kazumi stated.

"Sub-Dimensional pocket. And the fact I had forgotten them is a mystery." Shadow said., pulling out the red and sky blue Chaos Emeralds.

"GUYS, GUYS! THE TEACHER CALLED A SPELLING BEE!" Ichigo shrieked.

"OK..." We said. Then we headed to the classroom, 'cuz we were in the lunch room.

Classroom...

"Alright kids, up against the wall. It's time for public humiliation. Spell a word wrong, sit down in front of friends." The teacher said. That was great for little egos, sayin' 'look at me, I'm a moron!'.

Shadow was up first. I guess that he knew that he was going to lose. So then he spelled it wrong. First round was cat." Cat, K-A-T I'm outta here." He said, then left.

Then the teacher asked me, "Sonic, what's the i before e rule?"

"Uh...i before e...always!" I answered. Jeez, i know that's wrong, but I kinda like being in the spotlight.

"What are you, and idiot, Sonic?" she asked.

"Well, apparently!" I answered.

"No, no, Sonic. It's I before E except after C, and when sounding like a as in neighbor and weigh, and on holidays and weekends, and all throughout May, and you'll always be wrong, no matter WHAT you say!" She yelled.

"OK...that's a hard rule...." I said.

"Ichigo, how do you make a word a plural?" she asked.

"You put an S. YOu put an S at the end of it." he answered.

"When?" she said

"Uh...ON WEEKENDS AND HOLIDAYS!" Ichigo shrieked. Then she asked June. "no, no. June, what is the plural for ox?"

"Oxen. The farmer uses oxen." She answered.

"Sonic, what is the plural for Box?" she asked

"...BOXEN. I bought 2 boxen of doughnuts." I replied.

"No, no. Let's try that again. June, what is the plural for goose?" she asked.

"Geese. I saw a flock...of geese." she replied. I shot her a WTF glare, and she srugged her shoulders.

"Sonic?" she said.

"What?" I said while laughing.

"What is the plural for moose?" She asked

"MOOSEN!I saw a flock of moosen,there many of them, many much moosen, out in the woods,in the woodis, woodsen, the meese want food, food is for eatsen, the meats want the foodsen and woodsen, and the food in the woodsen!" I yelled. Then everyone started laughing.

"SONIC, SONIC. You're an imbecile." she muttered, enough for me to hear.

"IMBECULEN!" I shouted.

"What are you, speaking German, Sonic?" she yelled.

"GERMAIN, GERMAIN, GERMAIN, JACKSON!" Ichigo responded for me. Then I started cracking up.

"Ichigo, what the hell are you talking about?" she asked.

"I dunno. I dunno, really." He replied

"Go to the gymnasium for a science fair! Have your projects ready!"

Gymnasium....

I just got here and I have a science fair. Just call me an moron and go on ahead. So I got a paper cup filled with dirt. One kid made a volcano. He can't zip up his own pants and he made a volcano.

"What do you have there, Sonic?" she asked me.

"It's a cup of dirt. Just put an F on it and let me go home!" I answered.

"Well, explain it!" she yelld

"Well, it's a cup, with dirt in it! I call it cup o' dirt! Now you should just go on ahead." I said, pointing to the cup o' dirt. Now she walked up to Ichigo. I can see in his eyes that he has done a solar sysyem every year. just a bunch of styrofoam balls held together with coat hangers.

"Ichigo, what is this planet?" she asked.

"THE BIG YELLOW ONE'S THE SUN!" He yelled.

"What are these other planets?" she asked.

"THE BIG YELLOW ONE IS THE SUN!" he shrieked.

"Ok..ok...calm down...ALRIGHT!" she yelled.

* * *

**DONIE! i made son-ni and ichigo look stupid... ^^. go watch "Sonic is stupid in school" on youtube and you'll get my point why it's funny. Disclamers: i own nothing except June. yay go son-ni an makin fun of yourself....**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Shadow's POV

LOL. That was the most funniest thing EVER. Sonic, he likes being in the spotlight, but like THIS? This was comedy gold. Well, in my book, anyways.

"Sonic, Ichigo, did you just do that to be in the spotlight?" Jasmin asked.

"Well, yeah." they both replied.

"And I thought you were smarter." Jasmin sighed.

"No, I am. I just wanted to act like an idiot" Sonic said.

"Ditto on that." Ichigo added.

"Lamest excuse ever. Anyways, how are we supossed to get the Chaos Emerald back from Mephiles?" I asked them.

"And Aizen. I always had a hunch about him. Hey, where's Rukia? I havent seen her since...Well...2 days ago!" Jasmin pointed out.

"Holy shit you're right." Ichigo said. It took him that long to notice she was gone?

"I think she got captured by Byakuya and Renji of Squad 3, cause Renji got promoted after the fight you had with him." Jasmin said.

"Guess we have to go back to the Sereitei..." I said.

"Can we come? Rukia is our friend too." a voice said (A/N: By this time, all of Ichigo's friends have thier powers. And for those who don't know Bleach, Orihime has healing powers with her attacks, Chad has the battle arm of his, and of couse, Uryu has his Quincy powers.)

"Uh...sure!" Ichigo said.

"Ichigo, the doors are only for Soul Reapers." I said.

"So how are we going to help them come into the Soul Society?" Sonic asked.

"Let's ask ! Maybe he knows." Kazumi stated.

Later at the Urahara shop...(Ichigo's POV)

"So what can I do ya for?" Mr. Hat and clogs asked.

"We need help gettin 3 humans into the Soul Society." Jasmin said.

"...!...!" June yelled.

"What is it, June?" Sonic asked.

"Chaos...Energies...below the store!" She said.

"Shadow..." Sonic said. he just responded with a nod.

"Mr. Urahara, do you have a gem that glows the color it is?" Sonic asked.

* * *

**doney-done-done! ^_^ now, weill be moving to the scene where every one will go to the sereitei. and yes asi i said, all the people going have powers. updating may be postponed, cuz i hae to beat Sonic and the Black Knight (SatBK) and Bleach: The Third Phantom. I got them a few days ago so.....sorry.... T^T I WANNA BEAT IT SO SORRY!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Sonic's POV

"Why yes. Ururu, can you go get it?" He asked.

"Right away." a little girl responded.

"Anyways, we have to go save Rukia. Maybe she may get executed!" Kazumi said.

"She's right. And the fact that the Council will give her no mercy." Jasmin stated.

"Here you go!" Ururu yelled, taking out the yellow Chaos Emerald.

"Thanks, Ururu. Anyways, how many humans are you taking to the Soul Society?" He asked. Are you fucking serious. We told him, like, a few minutes ago how many, and now he wants to know again? That's just plain stupid, even for my standards.

"3 humans, Mr, Urahara." Kazumi stated.

"Ok, so, we need to go down to the basement." He said.

"Why?" We all asked in unison.

"You'll see." He mused. Then he made the 'follow me' sign, so, we followed.

Downstairs...

"Ok, here we are!" he said.

"That is one huge fucking door." Jasmin said.

"Ditto" We all said, except the crew of the Urahara shop.

"Now, to see if you are ready to face the door." he said. Then the huge doors opened. It revealed a huge training ground. Ichigo then screamed.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! THAT'S THE SECOND TIME!" he yelled.

"HAHA! That's so funny..." I said.

"Oh, ha ha. That was so funny I forgot how to laugh." Ichigo retorted.

"When was the last time that happened?" Mr. Urahara asked.

"Whe I met Rukia, Why?" he asked.

"No reason." He replied, hiding his smirk.

"Now what do we do?" Jasmin asked.

"We have to train you guys." Urahara said.

"AGAIN?" We all said.

"Yep." he replied.

"Aw, shit..." I muttered.

"Now, you, Sonic, will face Ururu." He said.

* * *

**Bleach fans, remember when Ichigo had to face Ururu? Well, that's the next chappie's theme. I'm going on vaca cuz of Sonic and the Black Knight, and i found some neat-o crafts! **

**go on sonic style (go on google, it's the first one u see) and go all the way down. then clikc on "paper crafts". there are the crafts i'm makin. I'm postin 15,16,17, and 18 whan i get back**

**Too-doo-loo ^-^**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Shadow's POV

A girl. Sonic has to face a GIRL. That is so funny...

"HAH-WHAAAA?" He said. I swear to god that was the most stupidest thing ever.

"Here. Ururu may look small, but she does pack a punch." Urahara said, tossing a helmet and gloves.

"I'll use the helmet. Not the glove, 'cause I have my own." he said, taking out his own.

I had forgotten about my gloves. The only thing I had on my hands were my Inhibitor Rings. I had to thank god for that. I looked into my sub-dimensional pocket, and there were my gloves. I slipped them on.

Then the girl threw a punch at Sonic.

"Woah. Little girl has too much power. Like Amy. And she's not even here!" Sonic said.

I looked at the fight after a few minutes. It was going well, especially because Sonic was dodging all the blows. Then Ururu fell on the ground from exhaustion.

"Ha ha, I win you lose!" He yelled.

"...Wow..." Urahara said.

Then Ururu landed a blow on Sonic. He flew to the other side of the training area. then he came back in half a minute.

"HEY! NOT COOL, MAN, NOT COOL!" he ranted.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Sonic's POV

"Sonic, no one wants to hear you rant." Jasmin said. Everyone started laughing. I, on the other hand, snapped.

"SHUT UP BEFORE I GO DARK SIDE ON YOUR ASS!" I shrieked. Everyone except Shadow was gawking.

"Whaddya mean?" Kazumi said.

"Uh...never mind. Ignore him." Shadow said. Then I relized what I had just said. Oh crap...

"Yeah, never mind." I said, rubbing the back of my head.

"Shadow, it's your turn to fight Ururu." Urahara said. I took out my iPod, and ignored everything else. Then I relzed what he just said.

"No way. Don't let him fight Ururu. He may blow this whole place up!" I said. Shadow shot me a 'Stay out of this' look. Well, I tried.

"Never mind him. Let me fight her." Shadow said.

Then the fight started. Ururu threw a punch at Shadow. From experience, I should know what he would do. He caught the blow. then used the advantage, as in a blow to the stomach.

"Hmph, you have no idea who you're messing with." Shadow prompted.

"It's true! Well, against me, we don't know who will win. But everyone else, he hasn't been beaten!" I yelled.

After a few more minutes of fighting, Shadow got pummeled by the girl.

"I...will...not...LOSE!" He screamed.

"Uh-oh..." I said.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Sonic's POV (Play I Am...All of Me for special effect)

I was scared to death. One, cause Shadow had the Chaos Emeralds. Two, cause he was about implode a Chaos Blast!

"Orihime, I suggest that you put up your shield." I said.

"Why?" Everyone except June asked. June beat me to the answer.

"AHH! RUN AWAY! SHADOW IS ABOUT TO BLOW A CHAOS BLAST!" she shrieked.

"What's that?" Kazumi asked.

"An explosion fueled by rage, or anger. Depending on the mood, it can destroy anything the attack its directed to. In this case, it's Ururu. SO PUT THE DAMN SHIELD UP ORIHIME! In the meantime, I will hide behind this boulder." I stated. Then I hid behind the big boulder I found.

"Me too." Jasmin, Kazumi, and June said. I stuffed my headphones into my ears and went into my happy place. A.K.A: My music.

"Chaos..." Shadow started.

"HERE IT COMES!" I screamed.

"BLAST!"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Ichigo's POV

Wow. Who knew that Shadow had anger issues. Sonic, Jasmin, Kazumi, and JUne stayed in thier place. Me, Orihime, Uryu, Chad, and Urahara all got blown away. The force was too strong for Orihime's shield.

"Ok. New Rule. Never make Shadow mad." Urahara stated. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"See why I never piss off Shadow." Sonic said. Wait, SONIC?

"HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET HERE SO FAST?" I yelled.

"He~~llo! Did you miss my name? It IS Sonic, ya know." he said.

"Never mind that, how far are we from the fight?" Uryu said.

"About 20 kilometers, I think." Sonic stated.

"WHOA!" Orihime said.

"Now time to get back. Latch on to each other. Ichigo, hod on to my hand." He commanded.

"Why?" I asked. I did'nt know what he would do until he stated running. We all started screaming.

In a matter of seconds, we were back to the fighing grounds.

"Sonic, what is with you and your running? You problably made them all sick!" June complained.

"I'm famous here, huh?" He asked. I was busy hurling, but I heard him.

"Yeah. Should I tell them that...!" She said, but Sonic covered her mouth.

Normal POV...

"I swear to God, if you tell them me and Shadow are hedgehogs, I WILL go dark side on you." Sonic whispered into June's ear.

"Ok...Just dont hurt me. Crap..." June mumbled.

"What?" Sonic asked.

"Sol...Energies...From the crater!" She yelled.

"You mean the Sol Emerald I just found?" Shadow answered.

"Wait..Sol Emeralds...So that means Silver and Blaze are here!" June said. And at that moment, The Sereitei doors opened.

"What did I tell you?" a person yelled.

"Well sorry!" another person yelled.

"Silver, Blaze!" Sonic yelled.

"Sam!" Jasmin said.

"Oh, hi guys. Silver here just had to open the doors by force." Sam complained.

"Well, I just said sorry, ya know!" Silver said.

"The doors open by themselves!"

"I am new to this world!"

"So what?"

"It matters!"

"They still don't get along." Blaze whispered to Sonic, Jasmin, Shadow, and June.

* * *

**I'M BACK! ^^ **

**anyways, i just beat SatBK. Woo-hoo! Just need Bleach: the 3rd phantom to finish. now. how do you like the story line? good huh? and yes, Sliver and Blaze are back in the story line. Sam, too. And as usual, Diclaimers. I own nothing, just Jasmin and June. Sam belongs to Sam Leonhart, and Kazumi belongs to J.S. Clarke. she is my best bud anyways, so i added her. Chappie 19 is going to be up soon**

**See ya later!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Sonic's POV

"GUYS!" I yelled.

"WHAT?" they snapped.

"Rukia left to the Soul Society already." Jasmin stated.

"Oh ok...Wait, WHAT?" Sam said, suprised.

"Yeah. So how's Tails and Knuckles doin'?" I

"They should be here soon." And then the Sereitei doors opened again. Then Tails and Knuckles tumbled out.

"Hi Sonic, Shadow, Jasmin and Kazumi!" Tails said.

"Hey." Knuckles said.

"What took you so long? We were here a few seconds ago." Silver said.

"Knuckles was trying to figure out how to open the doors." Tails replied.

"Yeah, I did the same mistake." Silver stated. I stared at him. He admitted something stupid? That's not like him.

"You admit it now?" Sam said.

"Yes, why?" Silver replied.

"Then you admitted that you are an idiot."

"Gee, than...-HEY! Then you are the idiot."

"I know you are but what am I?"

"You're a nerd!"

"I know you are but what am I?"

"I know you are but what am I times infinity!"

"Fuck!"

"HA! I win you lose!"

"Can we focus on the problem of Mephiles and saving Rukia?" Shadow said. I shuddered when he appeared. I hate it when he does that.

"Mephiles is back?" Silver said.

"I thought he was gone, just like Iblis!" Blaze yelled.

"We saw Mephiles when we got the 3rd Chaos Emerald. But he got the one we found." I explained.

"Oh crap. If he finds out that we have 2, He will take them away." Tails said, worried

"Let me go get Rukia." Shadow said.

"How?" Everyone except me, Tails, Knuckles, Silver, Blaze, June, and Shadow asked.

"Like this. _Chaos Control!_" He yelled, then dissappeared in a flash of light.

"Ooh, he activated the Chaos Control!" June gasped. A few minutes later, he appeared again with Rukia.

"Hi guys. Sozuke Aizen got the Hogyouku." Rukia said.

* * *

**done...oddly...**

**i watching "sonic 2 aventure battle in 4 minutes" its mad funny. watch it. Diclaimers:...oh screw it, you peoples know the drill**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Shadow's POV

Shit. Not again. The same trick that Mephiles pulled with me.

"Sonic, Shadow, should I still tell them that you two are..." June started, until she got a death glare out of me and Sonic.

"I'll shut up now. I don't wanna get killed!" June whimpered. Well, she deserved it. They do not need to know.

"Anyways, how are we supposed to get the Chaos and Sol Emeralds? Neither me or Blaze can sense them!" Silver asked.

"That's why I'm here. I can sense their energies." June said.

"Oh, ok!" Silver said. Is he really that gullible?

"Speaking of the Chaos Emeralds, I have 2 right now. And 1 Sol Emerald." I said, placing them down on a rock.

"...New...Chaos and Sol Emerald!" June said.

"WHERE?" we yelled.

"Town hall! Now stop yelling! It hurts my ears..."June cried.

At Town Hall...

"Now where could it be?" Sonic pondered.

"Right here!" A voice yelled.

"Reveal yourself!" I yelled.

"I'm right here." Uryu said.

"Where the hell do you find a Chaos and Sol Emerald?" Ichigo asked.

"I can sense them too, that's why." He said.

"Give them, you have no use for them!" June said.

"Yes I do!" Uryu yelled.

"How?"

* * *

**sorry im slow. this was supposed to be due on tuesday...oh well. so back to writing! disclaimers: know the drill peoples!**

**here's hello in korean! 아녕하세요! ^_^**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Sonic's POV

How does he have a use for a Chaos and Sol Emerald...? Anyways, whe have to get those emralds. They are our only ticket home!

"Just hand them over before I Choas Blast you off the face of the Earth." Shadow threatened. I don't get him sometimes.

"No, 'cause I hate you Soul Reapers." He said, then started to walk off. I grabbed them by the shoulder.

"Hand them over. It's me and Shadow's one way ticket to our home. We need them." I explained.

"It's true. They need it to get back to Mobius!" June said. She knew the name of our home? Never mind.

"If you want them so badly, meet me at the school roof in 2 days." He said.

A/N: URYU HAS LEFT BY THIS POINT

"Man, I don't get him. He's kinda like you Shads!" I said. June started laughing.

"Oh, God, that's a classic! Ha ha..." she gasped.

"Don't call me Shads, Faker." He said with a scowl.

"Well, makes sense, 'cause you 2 look the same." Ichigo said, trying to hold his laughter.

"Cut with the 'Faker' crap, 'cause that got old like shit." I said.

"Whatever you say, Shads." I mused.

"Don't. Call. Me. Shads." He growled.

"See ya later Shads!" I said, running away.

"OK THAT'S IT!" he shrieked.

(A/N: the POV changes to Ichigo by this point.)

Then they started chasing each other. Shadow was babbling nonsense while Sonic was whisling happily.

"Hey, guys. You should stop chasing each other." I said.

"Nah, let them. As soon as Shadow's temper calms down, he'll be OK." June said. I shrugged and kept watching.

2 hours later...

"Hey, Shadow, use the Chaos Spear to catch Sonic already!" I said. He skidded to a stop.

"Thanks for the idea, Ichigo. Oh, Sonic~~~!" Shadow said in a sing-song voice. Sonic skidded to a stop after that.

"What?" He said.

"I have a surprise for you!" He said. Me and June were shaking our heads in a 'don't fall for it' way. Sonic stared at us in total confusion.

"What is it?" He asked in a happy way. I facepalmed. June was bashing her head into a wall. Shadow got a evil smirk on his face.

"THIS! _Chaos Spear_!" He yelled. Then tons of spears came out of him, all aimed at Sonic.

"OH FUCK! RUN AWAY!"

* * *

**i started watching sonic-sama's show, sonic x. Disclaimers: you know the drill. and plus, i wanted to know what they said in japanese.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Sonic's POV

Shit! It come very CLOSER! Wha~~~!

"YOU GUYS! HELP ME!" I yelled.

"You're on your own" Ichigo and June said in unison.

"Well, Fuck you!" I yelled, giving them the finger.

"Fuck you too!" They both said, reflecting the finger.

**"Stop the damn cursing! Oh fuck, I broke the fourth wall..." the author complained.**

"Then dont break the foruth wall, dumbass." I sighed.

**"Shut up before I bring Chris Thorndyke in the story. And use your thoughts, not your voice." The author said.**

I cringed. I hate that big douche. "I'll be good..."

"Us too..." Shadow and June said.

"Who's Chris Thorndyke?" Ichigo asked.

"NO ICHIGO DON'T!" We all yelled.

**"He did ask, so I'll bring him in for the next 7 chapters only. How's that?" The author mentioned.**

"Oh good job, Ichigo. Now the author is bringing in Chris." I said.

"HI GUYS!" Chris yelled.

"Oh My fucking god..." June stated.

"This is not happening..." Shadow sighed.

"Fuck you, Ichigo." was all I could say.

"WHAT DID I DO?" he shrieked.

"You brought the most evilest internet meme ever." Shadow said.

"Hey guys what are-AHHH!" Tails shreiked.

"Blame Ichigo." We all said.

"We talk about it in school tommorow." Tails mentioned.

"Agreed."

* * *

**sorry it's short. any ways. i put chris in the story cuz of INFERNOX's story, Sonic's Reality Check. It's an awesome read. but be ready for med rendomness. if anyone can tell me where can i get the new mountain dew flavors plz tell me in their next review?**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Shadow's POV

Good thing that I got a good night's sleep without Chris. I wonder how Sonic's night went...?

**With Sonic...(His POV so don't ask! and it's at night.)**

"HI SONIC! DID YA MISS ME?" Chris yelled.

"Get away frome me Chris!" I shriekes.

"NEVAH!"He shrieked.

"Damnit, Chris!" I yelled.

"Ooh, what's this!" He said, picking up the Blue Tornado.

"HOLY FUCK CHRIS DON'T-Wait, go right ahead." I said. I was planning that with the Blue Tornado, He would kill himself, and I would be free from the spawn of the devil.

**"Uh... Sonic...?" The author said.**

"What?" I asked.

**"The zan-pak-to only kills Hollows. It's harmless to humans." The author explained.**

"Well, Fuck you, author!" I said.

**"HEY! I'm only following Soul Society law." the author said.**

"Stupid laws..." I grumbled.

Back with Shadow...(and yes, it's Shadow's POV...)

"Dear god, help me with this demon!" Sonic complained.

"Whay should I?" I asked.

"I am never going to help you out, 'cause I hate that dude." June said.

"Count us out!" Tails said.

"OH COME ON! PLEASE!" Sonic wailed.

"Sorry!" We all said.

"HEY LOOK IT'S TAILS!" Chris called, then clinged to Tails

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed.

"WOOHOO!" Sonic yelled.

"We meet Uryu tomorrow, right?" I said.

"Yep." Everyone answered.

"Chaos Energies again! At the Field!" June said.

"I got them already." Jasmin said, walking to us holding 2 Chaos Emeralds.

"Thank you! Now we have 4 Chaos Emeralds, and Mephiles has 1." Tails said.

* * *

**hi! i'm still continuing the story! sorry but i am going to take longer on updating because of scholl reasons**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Shadow's POV(At his hotel room...)

Today's the day I get the Chaos Emerald. And I can't do that because a cetain author made CHRIS THORNDYKE CLING TO ME!

**"I heard that, Shadow!" the author yelled.**

"Then get this Retard to get the fuck off me!" I yelled.

"*gasp* Shadow said a bad word! Author, can I hit him?" Chris asked.

"Author if you dare make him punch me, I will go to you and kick your fucking ass!" I screamed.

**"Go ahead. and stop calling me author. Call me May." May said.**

"Fine-Wait...WHAT?" I yelled.

"WOOHOO!" Chris yelled, landing a blow on me. In the gut. Then May comes in. Oddly, she was a orange hedgefox.

"Why are you a hedgefox? And why Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and me humans?" I asked.

"'Cause I wanted to." she answered.

"That makes no complete sense. Can you just go ahead in time." I asked, annoyed.

"Yeah sure." She said.

"Well that was quick. Also you took us to the Roof." I said, amazed.

"And Uryu is coming with Sonic, Ichigo, June, Tails, and Jasminin 2 seconds." May said.

"Well, here we are!" Sonic's voice said, opening the door.

"How did you get here so fast?" Sonic asked.

"May got me here by her author powers." I said, pointing at her.

"Woah, what is that thing?" Ichigo, Uryu, and Jasmin asked.

"Do I have to explain?" she asked.

"Cool! a hedgefox!" June yelled.

"Yeah, hi." May said.

"Let's make this quick." Uryu said, getting out of his shock.

* * *

**Ok. i entered my oc that i use to represent me. and i kept it a heedgefox. so what? family issues had me not updating this thing so...yea.**


End file.
